Crush
by CharlyFunny
Summary: Une Serdaigle peut penser à autre chose qu'à ses cours, et un Serpentard peut assumer ses sentiments. Plus ou moins.


Jean était entrée dans la bibliothèque silencieuse. Elle adressa un signe de main à Mrs Pince, ayant appris quelques années plus tôt que le moindre mot, aussi poli soit-il, était interdit dans cette partie du château. Il faisait toujours aussi chaud ici, elle sentit la chaleur lui monter aux joues. Elle qui habituellement préférait le froid, avait toujours apprécié l'atmosphère un peu cocon de la bibliothèque que permise par cette chaleur.

Les cours venaient à peine de finir, mais il y avait déjà plusieurs élèves. Alors Jean continuait son chemin jusqu'à sa place habituelle. Elle marchait jusqu'au fond, puis tourna à droite pour changer d'allée. Là. Parfait. La table entière, et donc sa place, était libre. Alors elle s'assit à côté de la fenêtre, regardant quelques secondes la cour du château où tombaient de gros flocons de neige.

L'adolescente retira sa cape qu'elle posa sur sa chaise, posa son sac sur la table pour prendre une plume et un parchemin. Elle passa une main sur sa tresse puis s'assit.

Arithmancie c'est parti.

Et elle commença à rédiger son parchemin sur le nombre d'or.

Eric entrait dans la bibliothèque, sac sur le dos, cape sur le bras, nœud de cravate légèrement défait. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait chaud ici. Il adressa un sourire à Mrs Pince et se dirigea vers le fond de la salle. Les tables étaient déjà bien remplies, et il était hors de question qu'il aille ailleurs. Dans sa salle commune il serait impossible de travailler au calme, et puis on se moquerait sûrement de lui si on savait quelle matière lui posait le plus problème. En bref, il avait besoin de lire dans le calme.

Il marchait tranquillement jusqu'à une table dans le fond, près de la fenêtre. Il posa alors son sac en face d'une fille blonde qui avait l'air dans sa bulle. Il posa sa cape, s'installa face à elle, regardant vite fais autour, faisant mine de chercher une autre place libre.

Cette fille devant écrivait très vite. Incroyablement vite. C'était impressionnant.

En sortant ses affaires il l'observa un peu. Elle avait une tresse dorée qui partait du côté droit de sa tête et finissait en bas à gauche où elle tombait sur sa chemise blanche. Le front un peu plissé à force de froncer les sourcils, elle avait la tête baissée sur son parchemin. Mais Eric voyait quand même qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure, perdue dans sa concentration. Ses mains paressaient souples et rapides, bien entretenues, elles bougeaient avec efficacité.

Jean laissait son esprit écrire les équations, elle avait toujours eu des facilités pour comprendre les symboles et les chiffres.

Elle avait senti le nouvel arrivant, lui avait jeté un coup d'œil pendant qu'il prenait un livre dans son sac. Ses cheveux blonds étaient un peu en vrac. Mais ses yeux verts, concentrés sur sa recherche montraient qu'il était quelqu'un d'organisé. Il avait le visage un peu arrondi et il était très grand.

En retournant à son parchemin, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, Jean commença à jouer distraitement avec sa tresse.

Eric était enfin assis, livre de potion devant lui. Les BUSEs de fin d'année allaient être compliquées s'il srrêtait de travailler maintenant. Surtout la Potion, qui était sa bête noire absolue. Il allait la sentir passer la Potion s'il ne la travaillait pas correctement. Ironique pour un Serpentard,non ?

Le temps passait, Eric lisait encore et encore des recettes. Jean continuait son parchemin sur le nombre d'or, ne remarquant pas que son voisin avait largement oublié son livre et regardait sa plume se balader.

Il essayait de lire les symboles et les chiffres. Il connaissait cette fille.

Ils partageaient Potion et Métamorphoses, ainsi qu'Etude des Moldus. Elle était toujours silencieuse en cours, et toujours devant. En dehors des cours, soit elle riait aux éclats avec ses amis, soit elle souriait distraitement, pensant sûrement à beaucoup d'autres choses.

Jean atteint enfin sa conclusion. Elle posa sa plume, tendit le bras pour faire craquer son poignet et son coude qui souffraient depuis maintenant une heure.

Eric ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il la fixait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève les yeux pour s'étirer les cervicales. Elle le regarda passablement surprise.

Rapidement, avant qu'elle ait le temps de voir qu'il avait les joues rouges il baissa la tête pour retourner à ses recettes, ratant ainsi le sourire de Jean qui avait les joues rosies à présent.

Elle rangea soigneusement son parchemin et sortit son manuel de Botanique. Mr Londubat n'était pas sévère, mais s'il y avait un professeur qu'elle ne voulait pas décevoir, c'était bien lui.

Petit à petit la bibliothèque se vidait. Jean jetait de temps en temps un coup d'œil à la fenêtre pour voir le château enneigé s'assombrir. Eric, lui, avait abandonné la Potion et écrivait un parchemin pour le cours de Charme. En travaillant, le temps passa plutôt rapidement. Du moins c'est ce qu'ils essayaient de se dire.

Bien vite, il était l'heure de fermer la bibliothèque. Jean et Eric rassemblaient leurs affaires, étant les derniers à tenir compagnie à Mrs Pince.

La Serdaigle sortit en première et tenait la porte au blond. Quand il sortit, la remerciant, il salua la bibliothécaire qui s'enferma dans son repère.

Silencieusement ils marchaient côte à côte, appréciant juste d'avoir l'autre à côté de soi. Bien trop rapidement à leur goût, ils arrivaient à un croisement qui signalait que chacun allait partir vers sa salle commune.

Jean se dirigea timidement et lentement vers la gauche, Eric fit un pas vers la droite et s'arrêta. Elle sourit en l'entendant. Lui remarquait bien qu'elle marchait incroyablement lentement.

Il appela son nom et prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage. Et quand elle se retourna, face à ce sourire, il se trouva à lui sourire aussi.

-Joyeuse Saint Valentin Jean, dit-il les joues roses.

Le sourire de la Serdaigle, si c'était possible, s'étendit encore plus, les joues rougies, par le froid ou par la chaleur qui lui montait à la tête suite à la simple phrase d'Eric. Elle ferait comme si elle ne savait pas.

-Joyeuse Saint Valentin Eric.

Puis doucement, chacun reprit son chemin, des papillons dans le ventre, des nuages sous les pieds.

* * *

Une fois qu'elle était hors de vue, Eric laissa un sourire niais apparaître sur son visage et il marcha vers les cachots le cœur léger. Il traversa la salle commune et alla dans son dortoir. Il laissa son sac tomber par terre, prit une grande inspiration et se laissa tomber sur le lit avec un soupir de contentement.

-T'as encore vu Jean ? Ricana un de ses camarades à droite.

-Elle est incroyable, sourit Eric.

Quand Jean atteint sa salle commune elle fut accueillie avec des élèves éparpillés, travaillant différentes matières, une pagaille sans nom. Elle alla directement à son dortoir. Elle posa son sac délicatement sur sa valise, se posa sur son lit et attrapa un livre sur sa table de chevet.

-Tu lis un livre moldu, remarqua une de ses camarades, toi t'as vu Eric à la bibliothèque.

-Il est incroyable, soupira-t-elle en laissant le livre se tomber sur son visage.


End file.
